


Off to More

by glitteringnights



Series: The Future of the Universe [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Jedi: Fallen Order (Video Game)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, I will update tags as I go, Post-Canon, Worldbuilding, references to prequels and original trilogy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:20:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29366907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitteringnights/pseuds/glitteringnights
Summary: After meeting with an informant, the Mantis crew learns of new, yet small rebel cells working for change. One of which, is operated by a government official in the Empire. New adventures follow, some that may change the fate of the galaxy. Sequel to my story Scars.
Relationships: Cal Kestis/Merrin
Series: The Future of the Universe [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2136798
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So I’ve got a lot planned for this story. It’ll involve many references from both the Prequels and the Original Trilogy, so keep that in mind as the story develops. I don’t know how often I’ll update, but I’m excited to flush out this concept, and I hope you’ll stick around for it! If you haven’t yet, check out my story Scars! It’s a prelude to this, and established some character relationships. Enjoy!

Today was a good day, Cal decided. 

No, it was a great day. 

Greez and Cere were out, leaving him with Merrin. All the makings for a truly wonderful day. 

While Cal adored his crew mates, and he really, really did, it felt fantastic to finally spend time with just Merrin. 

It had only been roughly a standard week since Cal had sustained his unfortunate injury. With Merrins healing, and a bit of bacta, he was mostly good as new. Cere had directed Greez to stay planetside for a few days, at least until Cal was well enough to travel again. The Captain of the Mantis had grumbled about how he never gets to choose when they stay somewhere, if they ever do, but agreed all the same. 

Cere still didn’t believe Cal was up to going out just yet. His wound was a little raw and tender, but he knew it wouldn’t take long for his body to not rebel every time he pushed himself a little too hard. Cal also knew not to argue with Cere when she said she was going into town to check out the lead from the prior informant. 

So, while Cere went off to find their new adventure, and Greez was doing Force-knows-what, Cal was locked in a tense battle of Sabacc with Merrin. 

Cal found that he enjoyed the physicality of their relationship. Neither of them really knew what a traditional relationship looked like—not after being alone for so many years. Cal had friends on Bracca, yes, but they were never close enough to embrace, just simple pats on the shoulders or handshakes. Merrin only had how her sisters interacted to learn from when she was younger, so often typical boundaries that most people expected others to have established without verbally expressing it would be virtually unknown to her. She was learning, and Cal liked being close to her. He’d been hesitant at first, until Merrin showed no restraint and had actually fallen asleep on the edge of his cot, hands joint together, and the next day, when Cal felt well enough to walk around, she’d knocked out next to him on the sofa, laying against him. Worrying about his well-being was tiring, Cal supposed. Keeping him alive was, too. He couldn’t blame her. 

So while they’d normally be pressed up, soldier to soldier, sitting on the sofa, they were instead apart, focused on the game in front of them. Merrin had been quick to pick up on Sabacc soon after she had first joined the crew. 

As he watched her calculate her next move, he thought back to their brief conversation after the intimate moment they shared. Cal had asked that they keep their developing relationship, or whatever it might be, secret for the time being, not because he was ashamed, but because he wanted to figure out how to bring it up to Cere. Breaching the subject would prove... challenging. He didn’t know what Cere would think, after all, she’d been a member of the Order, followed the Code, and all he knew was that she wasn’t very happy with the idea of betting on them like Greez had mentioned. So, until Cal could decide when and how to bring their new closeness up, the pair decided to keep to themselves, touches and kisses and contact preserved for their moments alone, when Greez and Cere were away or when they were tasked with exploration. Cal was grateful to see Merrin understand and not take offense. No doubt Greez’s inevitable teases were a good enough reason for her to agree. 

The aforementioned moments alone were few and far between. The Jedi and Nightsister would snag bits and pieces of time together, in the back of the ship as each moved to retire to their respective cots, when Greez was checking the quality of the wiring of the Mantis and Cere was up front tracking communications. However, the only benefit about Cal being the one who had been injured meant he stayed behind. Merrin often volunteered to supervise him. Unfortunately, only one crew mate went out at once, as to not take any unnecessary risks of being spotted. So, while Cere was normally gone, the young couple would be stuck with Greez, and occasionally vice versa. Though Merrin regularly advocated for Cal to get out and stretch, so they’d go together not far away from the ship—by Ceres orders—to enjoy the scenery and stretch their legs. Those were the moments Cal cherished most. Well, besides times like these. 

Cal watched Merrins move overtake his own creature, thus resulting in her winning. Again. Actually, for the third time that afternoon. 

Cal clicked off the Holotable and gently scooted closer to Merrin, resting his head on her shoulder. In their very short time together, Cal realized how comfortable he was with her. Their friendship of multiple months had established a closeness he’d never had with another person, so it felt natural and right to be with her this way, even if it hadn’t been for very long. He reveled in their time spent together. 

Cal brushed her sheet of hair behind her ear in order to nuzzle his nose into her neck. Her presence was comforting, grounding. “When do you think they’ll be back?” He asked quietly, his voice pleasantly rumbling against her skin. 

“Mmm,” she hummed, angling her chin to jut out to the ramp, “Shortly, perhaps. They’ve been out for some time, no?” 

“Yeah,” Cal wagered. “Wonder what they’re up to.”

“Knowing Greez, probably buying whatever we can afford. Food, mainly. Maybe new clothes.”

Cal snorted, “Cere would never let him do that.”

“If she discovering the lead, then it’s likely that they split up,” she said, feeling his breath tickle her skin. 

“Greez? Unsupervised? Now that just seems irresponsible.” Cal joked, causing Merrin to roll her eyes. They both knew what kind of trouble Greez was able to get himself into. Rather quickly, as it were. 

After some brief silence, Merrin shifted so she was facing the Jed, his chin forcibly retracting from her shoulder. “Cal,” she started slowly, “are you happy?”

He considered her for a moment, confusion fanning out across his features. “Yes, why? Are you, Merrin?”

“I am fine,” she said. Her eyes strayed downwards, her lips scrunching up. “I feel like we’ve been lost lately. You and Cere.”

“What do you mean?” Cal asked. 

Merrin sighed and abruptly hooked one of his hands into her own. She often did such. “Ever since the holocron, I feel as if you two have been... missing a part of yourselves, I suppose. All we do now is go planet to planet, looking for news. Your inactivity manifests itself in your feelings, I can feel your emotions. You feel as though you’re useless. Cere feels similarly.”

Cal looked away at her admission. Perhaps he had felt like he was wasting away, that they could be doing so much, but weren't. He was aware that it took time to locate, well, anything. He didn’t even know who or what they were looking for now. Lost... yes. Yes, lost was appropriate. Floating through space, with no clear focus. It was drastically different compared to what he became used to in the last few months. To have free time, to not be pushed into a new adventure, it was foreign, he virtually never had opportunities like this. 

“Talk to me, Cal. Please.”

Cal sighed, turning back to the nightsister, “It’s possible that... I have been feeling like that. But whoever Cere’s meeting, maybe they’ll put us on the right track. It doesn’t hurt to hope. But you’re right. I don’t feel like I’m doing enough, doing what I was trained for.”

“I just want you to know, you’re not useless,” Merrin said softly, “these things, they take time.”

Cal dipped his head in agreement. “I know, I know. Besides,” he leaned in, “you asked me if I was happy. There’s a lot more to my life than finding Jedi and restoring the order. There’s you, Merrin. You make me happy.”

He watched her cast a flattered yet amused look towards him before touching his nose to hers, drawing out a small chuckle. Cals grin spread. Merrin had come so far out of her shell these last few months. She kept her dry humor and quick wit, but her cold exterior had melted away to some degree, becoming more comfortable, trusting. She was the one to capture his lips, surprisingly soft, as he squeezed her hand. 

Mere seconds later, the sound of the ship's door opening alerted them to the rest of the crew's return, with the ramp descended. Cal reluctantly pulled away with a sigh. 

Greez was carrying a few bags, from the market, by the looks of it. Cere, on the other hand, wasn’t holding much, but looked enthralled all the same. Cal stood to help Greez with the supplies. 

“How you feelin’, kid?” The captain asked, following Cal to the back of the ship. 

He placed the bag onto the dining table. “Pretty good,” he responded, “today’s my best day yet. Almost feels like it never happened.” 

“Let’s make sure it doesn’t, next time,” Cere chided from her place by the holotable. 

“You seem excited,” Merrin noted, “good news, I hope?”

Cere grinned and waited for everyone to gather around. “Yes. I met with the informant, turns out he isn’t a part of Saw’s group like we’d thought, but another cell.”

Greez huffed a surprised huh. “Seems like more people keep getting fed up with the Empire everyday.”

“Cells?” Merrin asked. “There are other resistant groups?”

The elder woman nodded enthusiastically. “And get this; the informant from this cell works under a figurehead in the government.”

Cal let out a low whistle. “So the Empire doesn’t even have the backing of its government?”

“They’re a mole, whoever they are. They must feel very strongly for the cause if they’re willing to enlist rebels under them to fight back.” She said. 

This was the first time in a long while that Cal had seen Cere so excited. After the holocron, he sensed her distraught as much as he read it on her face. They’d been drifting through the galaxy since then, aimless, this news, and whatever she must’ve found had to have ignited a new flame within her. 

“Anyway,” Cere continued, “we have a new opportunity. But... It’s risky.” 

Greez threw two of his arms into the air, “Eh! What could it possibly be? This kid’s dealt with a helluva lot of things.”

“Yeah,” Cal agreed, “we can do anything. What is it, Cere?”

Her formerly excited expression turned into one of resolve. “We’d... be traveling to the Core Worlds.”

“The Core Worlds,” Merrin repeated, looking to Cere, “And those are?”

“Worlds that are deep under Imperial control, in the heart of the Empire. The Emperor resides on Coruscant, one of the planets in the sector.” Cere replied. 

“Woah, woah woah!” Greez exclaimed, shuffling towards the front half of the ship, “Going to the Core Worlds is suicide! If we’re recognized, we’ll be dead in an instant. I haven’t been there in years!” 

Cal watched Ceres face scrunch up. “Cere,” he started, “tell us what this opportunity is.” He glanced towards Greez. “It may be worth it.”

The former Jedi breathed deeply, “There's an event on Alderaan. A... gala, I think. Someone who works under the mole is attending.” Cere hesitated for a moment, “Cal, the rebel can lead us to another Jedi.”

The redhead's face lit up, “Then we have to go!”

“We would be taking a huge risk,” Merrin noted. “As Greez said, you and Cere are being hunted. They know what you look like.”

“You know how much I hate to agree with Merrin,” Greez said sarcastically. They’d developed a solid relationship, these types of jokes were welcomed. “But she’s right. All this, for one Jedi?”

Cal frowned. “You guys took a risk when you picked me up. Besides, if the inquisitors tracked us all over, they can find us anywhere.”

“Comforting thought,” Greez muttered. “I don’t like this.”

“Neither do I, but this could be the only shot we have at rebuilding the Order, now that the holocron is out of the question. There’s strength in numbers,” Cere responded to the latero. Cal noted the hint of resentment when she mentioned the holocron, though perhaps it was just him imagining it. 

“Okay,” Cal clasped his hands together. “How do you get in?”

“Fake identifications,” Cere replied, “I was told the rebel would get into contact with someone who specializes in these, two rotations away.”

“I’ve never been undercover before,” Cal said, rather excitedly. He bumped Greez with his elbow. The captain grumbled. “Should be fun.”

Greez batted his arm away, “Let’s hope you’re a good actor, kid.”

Merrin glanced towards Cere, “How do we know who the person that can lead us to the Jedi is?” 

“Their code name is Fulcrum,” Cere answered, “They'll respond to that. But, there’s a code phrase, too.” She stared back at Cal now, “It’s the first three lines of the Jedi Code.”

Cal blinked, surprised. Did Ceres informant know that it was the Code? Or were they simply reciting the lines told to them? Was this person that they were supposed to meet, the one that could lead them to another Jedi, affiliated with the order? “Maybe Fulcrum is a Jedi?”

“Maybe,” Cere agreed, “we won’t know till we meet them.”

Greez pushed past the group, moving towards the very front of the Mantis. “Eh, alright. I’ll start a course for the ID’s. Cere, what were the coordinates again?”

Cere sighed and shook her head, coming to join Greez in her designated seat up ahead. Merrin turned her attention to Cal, who walked towards her. 

“I know you’re happy about this, Cal.” She said, watching as the Jedi glanced forward to make sure Greez and Ceres attention was focused forward. “But... I do not want you to be disappointed, if this doesn’t go to plan.”

Cal sighed and took her hands in his own. “I know,” he answered. “But this could be good for us, we need something like this. It doesn’t hurt to be positive.” He let his palms trace the back of her arms, settling just above her elbows. Cal leaned forward to press a silent kiss to her forehead. 

Merrin let the crinkle in her brow resign slightly, “You always see the good, don’t you, Cal Kestis?”

He smirked, his voice dipping low, “You’d know.”

The nightsister scoffed slightly before pressing her lips to his. She felt Cals grasp on her arms and slide back down to take her hands. Their kiss ended just as quickly once they heard the whine of Greez about fuel prices on the planet they were venturing to, or something of the sort. 

“You said we were lost, Mer. This could be what we needed.” He said, running the back of her hand with his thumb. “I believe we can make some change with this.”

Merrin looked into his encouraging, hopeful eyes. “I know, Cal. I don’t deny that this is a wonderful opportunity. We... You... Just need to be careful.”

Cal smiled, his freckles enhancing as a gleam danced in his eye. “Don’t even worry about it. I’m easily the most careful person here.”

“Was that your attempt at a joke?” She quirked her brow, “because if it is, it’s awful.”

He let a cocky half-grin slide in place. “I like to think I’m hilarious. Let’s go up front, this’ll be the start of something new. For all of us. I can sense it.”


	2. Chapter 2

Having finally arrived at the planet where they were to pick up the fake ID’s, Cal was just glad to be stationary for a bit. Being stuck on the Mantis could get tiring. 

Upon the ship setting down on the communal landing pad, Cere had given Cal and Merrin a handful of credit. Their mission: find clothes appropriate for infiltrating such an event. Easy enough, he supposed. 

Cere, in turn, was going to seek out the person in charge of their identifications. Greez elected to stay on board, saying he already had nice enough clothes. 

So, Merrin and Cal walked hand and hand through the port. BD-1 perched happily from his place on Cals shoulder. This was a trading world, it seemed like. The port was always busy and brimming with life from all types of planets. 

They passed by many different stalls and tents that were selling different types of items until one caught Merrins eye and she dragged Cal over to it. The seller was a rodian, who looked disinterested at the prospect of new buyers. 

Cal observed the offerings as the Nightsister unfolded the silken material. It was blue and white, traditional fashion women of the Empire wore now-a-days.

“Tell me,” Merrin spoke as she folded it back up before placing it back on its spot, “what does one wear to these types of events?”

“I’ve never been to one myself,” Cal said as he shifted a dark colored shirt out of the way to peer at something else, “but I saw plenty of senators on Coruscant. They always dressed nice for their senate debates. Robes were popular. Women often wore dresses.” He looked to where Merrin was feeling the fabric of another item. “Did you ever have special events where you had to dress up on Dathomir?”

“All of our clothing was traditional,” she said, “sisters who were exceptionally gifted in archery and swordsmanship wore clothing that blended into the environment, for hunting.”

Cal nodded and glanced towards another vendor when they’d finished up at the current one. 

The whole port was so crowded it was nearly impossible not to be shoulder to shoulder with a stranger. Cal kept his hand tightly in Merrins so they wouldn’t get separated. He led her to an actual store, with displays and all. It was quieter than the packed pier. 

They’d seen a few stormtroopers outside, but none were currently in the establishment. Cal dipped his head to the owner at the front as they entered. Merrin was drawn to the displays, the holographic models showing off the purchasable outfits. 

She was looking at a model that wore a floor length pale purple dress. The color was near-gray, elegant yet not anywhere close to over the top. 

“This one,” she said, giving it a final once-over, “can we afford it?”

Cal quickly counted the credits he held, “Yeah, we have enough. Plus, I doubt this thing will only last one night. We can’t miss our chance to meet the informant, so another pair or two of clothes shouldn’t hurt.”

BD scanned the garment from his spot, causing Cal to chuckle softly. “You like that one, buddy?”

The little droid beeped in affirmation. “I do too,” Cal replied, glancing at Merrin, who’d moved onto observing the other wears. “Too bad you can’t wear it.” His sad trills at the joke told Cal he would if he could. 

This was Merrins first time in a shop, so it took a bit for all the clothing selections to come to a finish. Merrin favored reds—that was no surprise considering her Dathomirian heritage—while Cal leaned more towards muted colors. They spent their credits sparingly, buying only what they’d need. 

“So,” Cal held the door open for Merrin as they left the store, pulling his poncho hood back up, “what’d you think of your first shopping experience?”

“It was… interesting. All of our clothing was made from the materials on Dathomir, we never had to buy anything. I’m unable to see how people can get so absorbed in it,” she said, referring to the crowded stands with people pushing past each other to get the items they desperately wanted. 

“You and me both,” Cal agreed. They weaved their way through the crowded doc, back to the Mantis. “I didn’t go shopping often on Bracca. Not that the stores were nice to begin with, but a lot of the clothes I wore were guild-issued. Cheap, that’s for sure. I remember one time I went with Prauf, and he told me some people manage to spend hours there.”

“Perhaps it is because my sisters were not material people,” She suggested, closely avoiding coming into contact with the shoulder of a bartering twi’lek. 

Cal cast her a look, “Neither were the Jedi. We had what we needed, indulgences werent necessarily forbidden... but definitely discouraged.” 

The Nightsister snorted from next to him, “I feel as though Greez would find special interest in shopping.”

He laughed heartily, “Oh, I can definitely see Greez spending hours in the shops. I’m sure he would, too, if we had more credits.”

Merrin shook her head, a small smile playing on the corner of her lips. “Are you… nervous about this? I don’t know much of the core worlds, but I can imagine how careful we will need to be.”

“Believe it or not,” Cal started, keeping his voice low as they navigated towards the platform where the Mantis was sat a few clicks away, “I’m actually kind of excited. I’ve never done anything like this. I remember, right before I became a padawan, one of the masters on the Council, Obi-wan Kenobi, had a mission like this. I never knew the details, but he went undercover as a bounty hunter to infiltrate plans to kill the supreme chancellor.” His eyes shifted around the buzz of life. “I think he even went so far to fake his own death.”

She quirked a brow from behind the hood of the poncho he had lent her, “Let us hope we will not have to take… such drastic measures.”

Cal loved the energy that came with being on active, rushed missions. He liked to show off, after hiding for so long. Probably more than he should’ve. But the idea of an even lower profile mission, where he had to become someone else completely, was compelling, to say the least. He could only hope it would go smoothly. 

It wasn’t long until they arrived back at the Mantis. Cere had yet to make her way back, but Greez told the two that she’d com’d not more than five minutes before the Jedi and Nightsister had come onboard. She was confirming the details with the contact, and awaiting the actual ID’s. 

Just as Cal was putting away their new clothing BD-1 hopped off his shoulders to sit contently on the sofa As he treated back to the front of the ship, Cal heard Greez grumble from this captain's seat. “I still think going to the core worlds is suicide. I mean, come on, do all you Jedi have a death wish?”

“It’s just the good ones that like to take risks,” Cal joked, taking seat up front, “but, hey, at least we’re not going to Coruscant.”

The latero scoffed, “That maniac that you fought in Nur probably… lives there, or something. That, kid, would be a proper death sentence. Nuh-uh, you won’t catch me flying there. You might as well be a walking target.”

“I doubt they have wanted posters for me around,” Cal tsked. 

“Not yet, anyway,” Greez muttered. 

Merrin had taken to sitting in Ceres normal seat while they awaited the arrival of the older woman. “Tell me,” she said, after listening to the male crew members' interaction, “what’re the core worlds like? 

Cal swiveled his chair to face her. “I grew up on Coruscant, it’s where the Jedi Temple was. I’ve only been on the upper levels, but it’s a city planet.”

“The lower levels?” Merrin questioned, assuming that if there was a higher level, then there must be some below. 

Cal frowned, looked off to the side in discomfort. “The lower levels were… dangerous. The Jedi didn’t go down there much, it’s where the poorer people lived.”

Merrin let out a small ah and turned to the pilot. “And you, Greez? What have you seen of the worlds? 

“Eh, more than this kid, that’s for sure,” he said, jabbing a finger in Cal’s direction, “been on Coruscant before, one of the lower levels. For a gambling game, at a cantina, I think it was.”

“Of course,” Cal rolled his eyes, “Well? Did you win?”

Greez’s demeanor shifted, to that of embarrassment. “Well, you see, heh, funny story—“

“The worlds, Greez,” Merrin interrupted before he could launch into his pathetic story, “have you been to any others? ...Alderaan, we’re going to, yes?”

He shook his head, the fine hairs shaking with him. “Nah, I haven’t. Heard it was classy, though. Philosophy, art, blah, blah, blah, that typa stuff.”

“Insightful as always,” Cal breathed. The clink of boots sounded against the ramp, and everyone turned to look. 

Cere stood at the entrance of the ship, pushing a button on the nearby pad to retract the ramp. In her hands were three nondescript envelopes. She had a small smile on her face, and moved over to the holotable next to BD to set everything down. The others followed, taking up seating. 

“Did you two get everything you need?” She first asked Merrin. 

The zabrak nodded, “I believe we’ll be well equipped for this.”

“Good,” Cere said, changing view to look at the rest of the crew members. She braced her hands against her knees. “You’ll all be happy to know the transaction went smoothly, I have our ID’s, and the plan.”

She moved to take up the envelopes again, having everyone their designated sheet. The crew each opened their respective identity. 

“I’ll be acting as a senator from a small, unknown planet a part of the Empire, Rin. Merrin is my aide, Cal is the bodyguard, and Greez is the pilot.” 

“Is that even a real planet?” Cal asked, still unfolding his papers. He saw Cere shake her head. “Don’t they have ways of… I don’t know, fact checking that?”

“The contact I met with assured me there’ll be hundreds of senators and rulers and the alike congregating. We should be able to slip in with no problem, Rin has been put on the attendance list by someone on the inside,” she explained, taking out her own ID. 

“The amount of people will make it difficult to find this Fulcrum, no?” Merrin asked from her seat next to Cal. 

Cal considered this. “We’ll just have to be observant, I suppose.” Cere nodded in agreement. 

Greez scrutinized his identification, being the first to speak up about his role, “Fenn Buruss, huh? If you ask me, I’d make a fine senator.”

Cere scrunched up her nose and snorted, “You may be a gambler, but I’m not willing to put this mission at risk by letting you be in charge, Greez.” 

“Say what you will, but I think I’d do great. Bossing people around? Pretending to be interested in what the people near me have to say? I already do that! I’m practically a senator already.” He cried, a new idea forming on his head, “don’t tell me this means I won’t be able to stay on the ship?”

“Sorry, Captain,” Cere mused, “but they’re providing lodging for all of the crew. At least you’ll get a nice big bed, all to yourself.”

“I like my bed on the Mantis,” he grumbled to himself. 

Cal gave a small shake of his head at Greez’s behavior before reading over his own identification. Crix Cohl, bodyguard to Senator Tania Vel of the small planet Rin. Merrin was to go by the name Marri Shysha, the senators handmaiden. 

Greez let out a haughty sigh, slipping off the sofa to dramatically sulk to his captains seat. “Setting course for Alderaan. I have a feeling we’ll need these next few days to prepare.”

That, Cal had to agree with. Much was to come, very soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for these first two chapters being so short, the story is going to pick up in chapter three! I hope you’ll stick around for more. :)


End file.
